Kenpachi Zaraki/Image Gallery
Zaraki Anime Pics Kenpachi Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division. Younger kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi with Yachiru before joining the Gotei 13. Kenpachi_Defeats_Ikkaku.jpg|Kenpachi giving Ikkaku advice. Kenpachi and Ikkaku 11th Division Squad.jpg|Kenpachi shortly after becoming captain of the 11th Division. Bleach_kenpachi0124.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi_2.png|Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division. Ichimaru ties up Zaraki.png|Gin forcefully taking Kenpachi away from Byakuya. KenpachiArguingWithMayuri.jpg|Kenpachi with Mayuri as Gin arrives at the captains meeting. ZarakiRunning.png|Zaraki running YachiruJoiningKenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi and Yachiru Split Up Above Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi with Yachiru watching Ichigo and friends split up KenpachiStopsMayuri.jpg|Kenpachi stops Mayuri from injuring Ikkaku. Bleach Ep35ZarakiReiatsu.png|Zaraki watches Ichigo. Zaraki109.jpg|Kenapchi after removing his eye patch EyePatch.jpg|Kenpachi holding his eye patch. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Kenpachi vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Ichigo Kenpachi chases ichigo.jpg|Kenpachi chasing down Ichigo. Kenpachi cuts through Zanpakuto.jpg|Kenpachi stabs his Zanpakutō through Ichigo's Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Kenpachi and Ichigo both defeated and unconscious. Kenpachiagreestohelp.jpg|Kenpachi agreeing to help Orihime and her friends. Kenpachiconfrontsgotei13group.jpg|Kenpachi confronts the 7th and 9th Divisions. Kenpachiunfazed.jpg|Kenpachi unfazed by Kaname Tōsen's attack Kaname vs Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Tōsen. Zaraki vs Kaname.jpg|Kenpachi defeats Tōsen Komamura vs Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi's attack on Tōsen being blocked by Komamura. KenpachiAndYumichikaLearnOfAizenBetrayal.jpg|Kenpachi and Yumichika Zaraki sword.jpg|Kenpachi's Zanpakutō Episode94KenpachiBored.png|Kenpachi bored in his office while Yachiru watches the proceedings outside. Episode97KenpachisDecision.png|Kenpachi moves out. Episode98KenachiArrives.png|Kenpachi arrives on the scene. Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division discuss Maki Ichinose. Episode98KenVsMaki.png|Kenpachi versus Ichinose. Kenpachi blocking maki's attack.jpg|Kenpachi fights Maki. Episode98KenGoesFullPower.png|Kenpachi briefly goes full power. Episode98FinalClash.png|Ichinose's last stand. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi Zaraki ByakuyaandKenpachi.jpeg|Kenpachi and Byakuya arrive to bring back Hitsugaya's task force. KenpachiRescuesIchigo.jpg|Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo and rescues Ichigo. Tesla vs kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi easily defeats Tesla. Nnoitra vs. Kenpachi..jpg|Kenpachi fights Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra vs kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi fighting Nnoitra. STRENGTH.jpg|Kenpachi shows his strength by holding back Nnoitra's blade with his hand. Nnoitrakenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra. E201 Yachiru advises Kenpachi.png|Yachiru warns against cutting off all of Nnoitra's arms. E202 Nnoitra Kenpachi fight.png|Nnoitra and Kenpachi continue fighting. E202 Kenpachi kendo strike.png|Kenpachi prepares to use kendō against Nnoitra. E202 Kenpachi sparing Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi bids Nnoitra farewell. Byakuya & Kenpachi Arrive.jpg|Byakuya & Kenpachi arrive to help Ichigo. Yammy punches Kenpachi.png|Yammy punches Zaraki, who is busy trying to attack Ichigo. YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi and Byakuya being interrupted by Yammy. Byakuya and Kenpachi Return.jpg|Byakuya and Kenpachi return from Hueco Mundo. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. ZarakiWabisuke244.png|Kenpachi vs. Wabisuke. Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Byakuya Kuchiki. Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi clash. Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. Kenpachi vs. Byakuya.png|Byakuya vs. Kenpachi Zaraki grabs Ashisogi Jizo.png|Kenpachi grabs Ashisogi Jizō. Yachiru Encourages Zaraki To Go.png|Yachiru encourages Zaraki to go. Kenpachi Meets The Spirits.png|Kenpachi encounters Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Zaraki,_Tenken,_Gonryōmaru.png|Kenpachi vs. Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Kenpachi Clashes With Tenken.png|Kenpachi clashes with Tenken. Zaraki_Tenken_fight_Ep248.png|Kenpachi fights Tenken Kenpachi_vs_Tenken's_Bankai.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Zaraki_Kenpachi_-_Episode_196.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi_episode_249.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki and Yachiru see something in the Dangai. Ichigo appears before the two captains.png|"Ichigo" appears before the two captains. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Zaraki tells Ichigo to stay. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki. Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Unable to cut the Reigai. Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai.png|Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai. Kenpachi Attacked By Sui-Feng.png|Kenpachi encounters Suì-Fēng Reigai. Onmitskido Unable To Pierce Kenpachi.png|Unable to hurt Kenpachi. Komamura Arrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Inaba is confronted by Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. Ep328ZarakiAttacksInaba.png|Kenpachi attacks Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaZarakiVsInaba.png|Hitsgaya watches Kenpachi versus Inaba. Ep328ZarakiAttackRecreated.png|Inaba recreates Kenpachi's attack. Yachiru comes to Kenpachi's aid.png|Yachiru kneels before an unconscious Kenpachi. Kenpachi reminisces to Rukongai.png|Kenpachi reminisces back to Rukongai. Kenpachis release reiatsu.png|Both Kenpachis release their enormous reiatsu. The captains split up.png|The captains sense reiatsu. Kenpachi knocks the Onmitsukido away.png|Kenpachi knocks away the Onmitsukidō. Kenpachi attacks Onmitsukido.png|Kenpachi faces off against the Onmitsukidō. Kenpachi and Yachiru walk through bamboo forest.png|Kenpachi and Yachiru walk through a bamboo forest. Ep326KenpachiVsOnmitsukido.png|Kenpachi attacked by Onmitsukidō. Ep324KenVsKen.png|Kenpachi faces his Reigai. Kenpachi stabbed by Nnoitra.png|Nnoitra stabs Kenpachi. Nnoitra removes Kenpachi's eyepatch.png|Nnoitra knocks Kenpachi's eyepatch off. Inaba recreates Kenpachi's attack.png|Inaba records Kenpachi's attack. Ep337KenpachiVSReigaiKenpachi.png|Kenpachi takes on his clone. Ep338KenpachiBackByakuya.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya taunt each other about needing help. Ep340WorkTogether.png|The Shinigami leave no openings. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362KenpachiVsGiriko.png|Kenpachi vs Giriko. Ep362KenpachiPairsGiriko.png|Kenpachi and Giriko pair up. Ep362KenpachiWithGiriko.png|Kenpachi with Giriko in their chat room. Ep363YachiruBeratesKenpachi.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi about leaving. Episode_362_Kenpachi_cleaned_up.png Ep202KenpachiKillsNnoitra.png Zaraki Manga Pics Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki's Battle Data Chart Bleach cover 13.jpg|Kenpachi on the cover of Volume 13 C113_cover_page_Zaraki_Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover of Chapter 113 C308_cover_Kenpachi_Nnotoria.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover of Chapter 308 All_colour_kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki on the all colour Bleach Kenpachi_volume_13_all_colour.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki in colour on Volume 13 Kenpachi_and_Byakuya_2010_Calendar.jpg|Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki on the 2010 Calendar C114_cover_page_Zaraki_&_Yachiru.png|Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover of Chapter 114 Byakuya Kenpachi Vs Yammy.jpg|Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki argue over who gets to fight Yammy. Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Kenpachi and the other Shinigami make their first appearance of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi with Ichigo. Chap464Pg3YachiruAppears.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. Kenpachi_slaughtering.jpg|Kenpachi doing his normal thing. Ch503 cover.jpg|Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 503. KenpachiVSBuckbeard.png|Kenpachi vs. the Vandenreich Leader. Zaraki Video Clips Ryōdan.gif|Kenpachi uses Ryōdan. Kenpachi_Hakuda.gif|Kenpachi displaying his hand-to-hand skills. Kenpachi Movie Images The Gotei 13 meet to discuss hitsugaya's execution.png|The Gotei 13 meet to discuss new information concerning Hitsugaya. Kenpachi reawakens.jpg|Kenpachi reawakens and joins the battle. Kenpachi breaking kusaka.png|Kenpachi easily shatters Kusaka's midsection. Category:Images